Szelke et al. in European Patent Application No. 104,041 disclose renin inhibitory polypeptides including the partial sequence X--A--B--Z--W
wherein
A is ##STR3## and G is ##STR4## X is hydrogen, protecting group or an amino acyl residue, B is a lipophilic amino acyl residue, and PA1 Z plus W are an amino alcohol residue or Z is aminoacyl and W is hydroxy, ester, amide, etc. PA1 m is zero, one, two, three or four. PA1 R.sub.6 is lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --heterocyclo, or ##STR10## R.sub.8 is hydrogen, ##STR11## R.sub.10 is hydrogen, ##STR12## R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.7 and R.sub.9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, halo substituted lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --heterocyclo, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --OH, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NH.sub.2, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --SH, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --S--lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --S--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --NH.sub.2, ##STR13## n is an integer from 1 to 4. R.sub.11 is ##STR14## R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --cycloalkyl, ##STR15## PA1 A is ##STR30## R.sub.1 is hydrogen, ##STR31## especially hydrogen. R.sub.2 is straight or branched chain lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, benzyl, phenethyl, or ##STR32## especially --CH.sub.2 --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2. R.sub.3 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, benzyl or phenethyl, especially --CH.sub.2 --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.4 is --NH.sub.2, --NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, or --NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --heterocyclo wherein n is one, two, or three, aryl is phenyl, and heterocyclo is pyridyl. ##STR33## R.sub.7 is ##STR34## R.sub.8 is ##STR35## R.sub.9 is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -aryl wherein aryl is phenyl or 1-naphthyl and n is one or two, especially ##STR36## R.sub.10 is ##STR37##
Natarajan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,973 disclose aminoketone carboxylic acids of the formula ##STR5## as intermediates in the preparation of aminoketone peptides which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.
Gordon et al. in U.S. application Ser. No. 515,729 filed July 21, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,391 disclose hydroxy substituted peptide compounds of the formula ##STR6## which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.